Actor
by Sauriva Angelast
Summary: Sosoknya bagai seorang Dewa dalam hidupku. Hidup itu permainan. Cinta itu permainan. Jika harus memainkan hati orang lain dan membunuh cinta orang lain, aku tak keberatan asal aku memenangkan permainan ini. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika suatu saat neraka harus aku lewati, asalkan di sana ada dia. Tapi benarkah? Saat kau menemukan malaikat? KyuTeuk, KyuMin, SiwonSungmin, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**ACTOR**

"**Sauriva Angelast"**

**Disclaimer** : SUJU adalah milik Tuhan, Elfs dan diri mereka sendiri…. Hehehehe

**Warning** : AU, OOC, Alur mungkin sulit dimengerti, banyak typo(s) dan miss typo(s). Saya membuat banyak sekali perbedaan. Hehehe… Ini Yaoi! BXB! BOY'S LOVE! Sehingga yang tidak suka, sudah saya peringatkan dan segera menekan tombol back.

**Don't like don't read …**

**Summary **: Sosoknya bagai seorang Dewa dalam hidupku. Hidup itu permainan. Cinta itu permainan. Jika harus memainkan hati orang lain dan membunuh cinta orang lain, aku tak keberatan asal aku memenangkan permainan ini. Permainan yang akan membawaku pada sebuah kemurnian dari orang yang sangat aku cintai. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika suatu saat neraka harus aku lewati, asalkan di sana ada dia. Namun aku kini dalam kebimbangan, ketika aku melihat seorang malaikat berbalutkan ketulusan. Aku jadi bimbang. Haruskah aku mendapatkan malaikat itu untukku atau mengorbankan malaikat itu untuk mencapai dewaku?

**Rate** : T

**HAPPY READING ^^**

* * *

"Baiklah, ku tantang kau. Jika kau dapat membuat tiga orang mencintaimu dengan tulus dan kau mencampakkan mereka saat itu juga. Aku bersedia menjadi milikmu. Kau dengar itu, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Baiklah, untukmu, Lee Sungmin."

# # #

Cinta. Memang buta jika diungkapkan secara menyeluruh. Cinta memang suatu ikatan yang tak pandang bulu, zaman, usia dan lain sebagainya. Bahkan dengan cinta kerap kali orang merasakan apa itu pengorbanan, sakit hati, kebahagiaan dan juga sebuah penyesalan. Cinta juga yang membuat seseorang lebih mengenal arti hidup, dan jika kau berada di jalan yang salah maka kau akan menganggap cinta itu adalah sebuah permainan. Permainan yang akan mempermainkan hati orang lain hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau ingini, hanya untuk keegoisan semata, yakni mendapatkan hal yang kau anggap sebagai cinta.

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi, putih dengan wajah tampan berjalan dengan penuh wibawa menuju sebuah ruangan yang merupakan kamar tidurnya. Saat dia membuka ruangan tersebut, hal pertama yang dilakukan namja itu adalah menendang sebuah kursi yang ada di sana dengan kekuatan penuh hingga kursi tersebut melambung dan berbenturan dengan tembok berwarna hijau lumut. Dia terlihat marah untuk sejenak, namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum menyeringai. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah surat kabar kumal yang baru saja dia remas sepanjang jalan. Tanpa perasaan dia melempar surat kabar tersebut.

"**Kemarin malam ditemukan mayat seorang pemuda bunuh diri di dalam kamar apartementnya. Pemuda yang dikabarkan adalah anak dari pemilik perusahan mainan ternama di Korea ini diduga sedang depresi berat karena gagal dalam ujian masuk sebuah universitas kedokteran. Keluarga Kim merasa sangat terpukul karena kepergian putra semata wayang mereka, Kim Ryeowook."**

Tawa seorang Cho Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi saat dia mendengar berita tersebut di televisi kamarnya. Dengan tenang dia duduk di sofa di depan televisinya. Dia ambil kembali surat kabar yang tadi dia lemparkan, dia baca kembali berita yang mengisi halaman depan surat kabar tersebut dengan sumringah. Apa yang terpampang di halaman depan surat kabar tersebut serupa dengan berita yang ada di televisi miliknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia akan sangat depresi karena aku mencampakkannya. Kasihan sekali kau Kim Ryeowook. Tapi biarpun begitu aku tetap berterima kasih padamu, terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku dengan tulus. Hahaha…"

Tawa tersebut sangat nyaring, seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang biasanya kalem tersebut menampilkan wajah setannya saat dia sedang sendirian. Iris matanya yang berwarna hitam memandang pada sebuah pigura photo yang berada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Di sana ada foto dirinya dengan seseorang berambut pirang. Di foto tersebut dia sedang tersenyum kecil sambil merangkul seseorang berambut pirang yang tengah bertawa. Imut sekali, namja cantik yang sangat Cho Kyuhyun cintai. Lee Sungmin.

"Tunggulah, Sungmin. Tinggal satu orang lagi dan kau akan jadi milikku."

# # #

Ruangan musik adalah ruangan yang jarang sekali didatangi oleh murid-murid SM International High School. Bukan hanya karena ruang musik berada di ujung koridor lantai tiga, namun juga karena ruang musik tersebut sudah digantikan oleh ruang musik baru yang berada di lantai dua. Jadilah ruang tersebut jarang digunakan bahkan mungkin sudah tidak digunakan lagi, padahal alat-alat musik yang masih bagus berada di sana. Walaupun alat musik tersebut sudah tua.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada tembok yang berada di ujung ruang musik, sebuah tirai merah berada di samping kanannya, kakinya terjulur ke depan dan nafasnya mulai teratur, menandakan jika dia hampir mencapai alam mimpi. Kyuhyun memang sering bolos dan menghabiskan waktu di ruang musik ini, tidak ada yang akan menemukannya di tempat ini. Lagi pula pelajaran hari ini sangat membosankan baginya, sebuah pelajaran yang sudah dia kuasai sejak awal. Jadi tidak ada salahnya membolos dan melewatkan pelajaran itu, bukan?

Seorang namja berperawakan kecil namun sangat tampan jika tidak ingin disebut manis memasuki ruang musik tersebut dengan tenang dan terkesan mengendap-endap. Dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun yang berada di ujung ruang musik. Kaki-kakinya yang jenjang dibalut celana hitam khas SM Internasional High School. Kemeja putih yang dia kenakan terlapisi oleh jaket berwarna putih tulang dengan rantai kecil di bagian leher dan ujung lengannya. Namja tersebut duduk di depan sebuah grand piano. Dia duduk di sana tanpa ekspresi, tangannya terlihat ragu saat ingin menekan tuts piano di depannya. Iris matanya berawan, terancam akan menjatuhkan tetesan air mata. Kenangan masa lalu memang selalu menghantui namja ini.

"Jika kau ingin memainkannya, mainkanlah. Tidak usah ragu."

Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun sudah berada di belakang namja tersebut. Membuat tubuh namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu terlunjak dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Ekspresi yang dikeluarkan namja tersebut terlihat lucu di mata Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil yang berhasil membuat namja bersurai kecoklatan tersebut memerah. Terpesona, eh?

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Siapa namamu?" Ucap Kyuhyun ramah sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah namja di depannya.

"Park, Park Jung Soo. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk." Sahut namja yang ternyata adalah Leeteuk tersebut dengan ramah, dia menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun dan mereka berjabat erat. Tidak lupa sebuah senyuman manis dari Leeteuk untuk Kyuhyun. Sadar atau tidak, Kyuhyun terpesona pada senyuman Leeteuk. Bagi Kyuhyun senyuman itu mirip malaikat. Dalam hati, Kyuhyun berniat menjadikan Leeteuk orang terakhir yang akan membuatnya memiliki Sungmin. Target sudah ditetapkan, kini hanya bagaimana caranya membuat Leeteuk jatuh kedalam jeratan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Memang, tak diragukan lagi jika Cho Kyuhyun memang sangat menawan, dia bisa saja menemukan ratusan yeoja dan namja yang sangat mencintainya di luar sana, namun Kyuhyun abaikan, karena dia tahu jika Sungmin tidak akan puas jika dia memilih orang-orang dari kumpulan fansnya tersebut. Jadi dia memilih orang yang benar-benar polos dan dengan mudah jatuh dalam pesonanya.

# # #

Bagi Leeteuk, ada dua hal yang harus dia hindari saat berada di SM International High School. Pertama adalah para guru yang selalu mengejar-ngejar untuk memaksanya mengikuti berbagai perlombaan baik akademik ataupun non-akademik. Dan yang kedua adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa dengan namja tersebut selalu mengikutinya. Saat makan siang, saat pulang sekolah bahkan saat dia keluar kelasnya, pasti Kyuhyun sudah berada di ambang pintu kelas untuk menunggunya dan menyuguhinya dengan sapaan dan senyum hangat. Bukan dia tidak suka, hanya saja dia risih, anak-anak sekelasnya selalu menatapnya dengan jahil saat ada Kyuhyun. Dia risih sekali, lagipula dia tidak kenal baik dengan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja namja tersebut selalu muncul dalam hari-harinya. Ayolah. Dirinya butuh ketenangan. Lagi pula…

"Hai."

Leeteuk kembali merutuki dirinya saat di depannya sudah berdiri seorang namja bersurai hitam gelap. Namja tersebut menyapanya dengan hangat dan juga tersenyum saat berada di depannya. Leeteuk menunduk, tak ingin memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Lagi pula… apa-apaan senyum itu? Senyum palsu tak ada maknanya! Leeteuk sangat mengenal baik bagaimana orang tersenyum tulus dan bagaimana orang tersenyum palsu, karena dia selalu melihat hal tersebut setiap hari. Dan senyuman yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyuhyun adalah senyuman palsu, penuh dengan kharisma, memang. Namun kharisma itu lebih ke arah menggoda daripada disebut sapaan hangat. Leeteuk tidak suka itu. Cukup sudah sekitarnya yang penuh kebohongan, kenapa malah ditambah dengan namja bernama Kyuhyun ini?

"Kenapa kau diam saja. Bel sebentar lagi berbunyi. Ayo!"

Tangannya ditarik oleh Kyuhyun, membuat wajah Leeteuk bersemu merah. Leeteuk dapat merasakan sebuah rasa aman saat tangan mereka saling bertaut. Tiga hari memang waktu yang singkat, tapi entah kenapa namja bernama Kyuhyun ini terus saja mendekatinya dan membuatnya sedikit…merasa nyaman?

"Kyuhyun. Apa kau tidak bosan? Menungguku di gerbang saat aku pergi ke sekolah, menungguku di depan kelas, dan malah menungguku saat pulang sekolah?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Kini mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kelas masing-masing. Jika kelas Kyuhyun di lantai tiga, maka kelas Leeteuk berada di lantai dua. Mereka berbeda satu tahun. Kyuhyun berada di tahun akhir, sedangkan Leeteuk berada di tahun kedua. Kyuhyun adalah siswa populer dan sangat terkenal karena kejeniusannya dalam bidang akademik dan non-akademik, sedangkan Leeteuk adalah siswa biasa saja, ya setidaknya hanya dia yang berpikir demikian. Tidak sedikit orang yang mengagumi pesona Leeteuk tersebut, tidak sedikit pula orang yang jatuh hati dengan jelmaan malaikat tersebut.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku senang bisa melakukan semua itu." Lagi, Kyuhyun menjawab dengan sangat lembut tidak lupa sebuah senyuman bertengger di bibir tipisnya. Leeteuk membalas senyuman tersebut, tangannya terkepal di balik saku jaket yang dia kenakan.

Mereka berdua sampai di kelas Leeteuk, dengan pelan Leeteuk memasuki kelas, dia menghiraukan semua pandangan mata yang mengarah padanya. Dia langsung duduk di kursinya dengan tenang, menghiraukan lambaian tangan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menengkulupkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja.

"Sepertinya senior itu menyukaimu, Teukie." Sebuah suara membuat Leeteuk mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang sebal kepada sang pelaku.

"Apa maksudmu, Sungie?" Sahut Leeteuk.

"Maksudku, senior itu menaruh hati padamu." Ulang Yesung dengan seyuman jahil di wajahnya.

"Biar saja. Yang pasti aku tidak memiliki hati kepada namja itu." Sahut Leeteuk dengan pelan sebelum dia kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya.

# # #

Malam ini hujan sangat deras membanjiri bumi. Angin bertiup dengan kencang, menimpa dedaunan pohon-pohon. Suara air hujan yang bertabrakan langsung dengan kaca jendela pada sebuah kamar mengusik sang pemilik yang tengah terlelap hingga iris mata sehitam malam itu menampakkan kilaunya. Namun bukan sebuah keteduhan yang berada di iris hitam tersebut melainkan kekosongan, kegelapan yang tidak berdasar.

"Sungmin, tunggulah…"

Bibir itu berujar dengan sangat pelan mendekati bisikan, dia memejamkan matanya kembali sampai sesosok namja berambut pirang dengan senyuman lembut serta lesung pipi di sebelah kiri tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benaknya. Seharusnya yang dia pikirkan hanya Sungmin seorang, namun bayangan namja manis yang merupakann juniornya itu tidak bisa dia tepis begitu saja. Ini pertama kalinya dari tiga tahun terakhir dia merasa benar-benar tertarik dengan seseorang.

"Tidak boleh!"

Kyuhyun berujar dengan keras sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya yang kini menjadi berantakan. Iris matanya yang sehitam malam memandang keluar jendela melalui celah gorden yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup. Hujan deras masih tiada henti di luar sana. Pukul satu dini hari, dan dia tidak mudah memejamkan matanya kembali dalam suasana hati yang seperti ini. Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan sampai kau menyukai namja lain selain Sungmin! Tinggal satu orang lagi maka Sungmin menjadi milikmu! Jerit hati Kyuhyun frustasi, dia mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri hingga sosok Leeteuk kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

"Aggkk!" Rintih Kyuhyun. Dia meninju dinding yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya dengan penuh emosi, iris matanya berkilat berbahaya. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, hatinya tidak pernah mencampuri urusannya sampai seperti ini, bahkan Kim Ryeowook yang sampai membuang nyawa demi dirinya saja tidak membekas sedikitpun dalam hatinya, tapi kenapa dengan Leeteuk? Namja yang baru saja dia kenal? Apa karena Leeteuk mirip dengan Sungmin? Tidak mungkin.

Kyuhyun menatap sebuah figura yang berada di atas meja belajarnya, di sana ada fotonya yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah pertama tengah tersenyum kecil dan di sampingnya ada seorang namja yang lebih tua darinya memakai seragam SMA tengah tersenyum dengan lebar, tangan namja tersebut merangkulnya dengan sangat erat. Itu adalah Sungmin. Seniornya, orang yang sangat dia kagumi dan sangat dia sayangi, cinta pertamanya. Walau umurnya berpaut beberapa tahun dengan Sungmin, entah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa berpaling dari namja itu. Hingga kini, tiga tahun lamanya, tiga tahun pula dia menjalani permainan yang diciptakan Sungmin. Dia memang sudah membuat hatinya terkunci untuk namja lain, dia juga sudah mendinginkan hatinya untuk tidak mengasihani targetnya, sudah banyak tahapan yang dia lakukan hanya untuk namja yang dia cintai itu. Dan dia tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja. Tinggal satu orang lagi, maka selesai sudah. Lee Sungmin akan menjadi miliknya.

**# # #**

Setiap hari libur pasti digunakan sepasang kekasih atau sekedar bersenang-senang bersama teman untuk saling berkumpul-kumpul dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun tidak bagi Kyuhyun, setidaknya awalnya dia juga berpikiran seperti itu, tapi saat tahu jika Sungmin tidak bisa menemaninya hari ini membuatnya sedikit terpukul. Dia menatap layar handphone canggihnya dengan datar, di layar HP-nya tersebut masih terpampang jelas pesan Sungmin yang menolak untuk menemaninya hari ini.

"Mungkin dia sibuk." Tersenyum dan mencoba mengerti adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini. Tiba-tiba pikirannya terpusat pada sosok Leeteuk, "Mungkin aku bisa mengajaknya kencan." Lanjut Kyuhyun sebelum dia memencet beberapa digit angka dan langsung menekan 'call'.

'Yeoboseyo…'

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga sebuah suara namja yang lembut menyahut panggilannya dari seberang sana. Kyuhyun menyeringai, Leeteuk bukan namja yang sulit jika melihat perkembangannya beberapa hari ini.

"Aku tunggu kau di depan rumahmu 20 menit lagi. Aku akan menjemput."

'M, mwo? Tung-'

Terlambat. Kyuhyun sudah mengakhiri panggilannya secara sepihak, dengan begitu Leeteuk tidak bisa menolaknya. Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai, dia senang dapat mengerjai namja manis tersebut, mungkin sedikit mencerahkan otak. Ini benar-benar membuatnya senang. Tunggu! Dia bilang apa tadi? Senang? Kyuhyun sudah gila.

"Sebaiknya aku bersiap."

Dua puluh menit adalah waktu yang singkat bagi Kyuhyun, dia kini sudah berada di depan rumah Leeteuk. Sebuah rumah sederhana yang terlihat sangat asri dengan pepohonan yang rindang berada di halaman rumah tersebut. Terlihat sepi namun sangat hangat di mata Kyuhyun tentang suasana yang ada di sana. Pintu rumah terbuka, Kyuhyun terbelalak untuk beberapa detik saat melihat bagaimana Leeteuk kini. Namja tersebut memang sangat manis, luar biasa. Wajahnya yang manis, terlihat memerah saat melihat dirinya, iris mata Leeteuk yang berwarna coklat madu membuat getaran aneh di dada Kyuhyun. Namun dia cepat menggeleng.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Tanya Leeteuk saat mereka sudah berhadapan. Leeteuk mengeratkan jaket putih yang dia kenakan.

"Ikut saja, Ayo!"

Tak bisa menolak, dengan wajah merengut Leeteuk masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun, membiarkan Kyuhyun membawanya ke suatu tempat. Rupanya Kyuhyun membawanya berkeliling Seoul dengan melewati pedesaan yang sangat asri dan hijau. Ini menyenangkan. Bahkan keduanya bagai terbuai oleh itu semua. Kadang mereka berhenti di sebuah lajalan sepi untuk sekedar melepas lelah, kadang bereka berhenti pada sebuah sungai kecil dan Teukie langsung berhamburan memasuki sungai kecil yang hanya sebatas mata kaki itu, bermain dengan air, tertawa dengan lepas, membuat Kyuhyun terpukau lagi. Leeteuk memang sangat cantik. Kemudian mereka akan berfoto bersama saat sudah lelah bermain-main. Mereka berdua tertawa dengan sangat lepas. Rasanya keduanya menjadi ringan sekali.

Dua jam bagai hanya beberapa menit. Dan di sinilah keduanya. Di sebuah caffe dekat pinggiran kota, caffe ini lumayan ramai dan sangat asri, membuat pengunjung betah di dalamnya. Kyuhyun hanya memesan secangkir kopi sedangkan Leeteuk memesan sebuah kudapan untuk mengganjal perut dan secangkir teh hijau yang sangat disukainya. Semuanya tampak tenang sebelum sepasang pengunjung datang dan menduduki kursi di dekat pintu. Seorang namja berambut pirang dan seorang namja berbadan proporsional dan tampan. Salah satu namja itu tentu saja Lee Sungmin. Dan nama berparas tampan di sebelahnya tidak diketahui oleh Kyuhyun, yang jelas sekarang ini hati Kyuhyun di dera perasaan cemburu. Dia bahkan melupakan Teukie yang berada di hadapannya dan terus memandang Sungmin, bahkan dirinya ikut beranjak saat melihat Sungmin menuju kamar mandi dan meninggalkan namja berbadan lumayan besar tersebut seorang diri di bangku dekat pintu. Tanpa pamit, Kyuhyun beranjak.

"Lee Sungmin!" Panggil Kyuhyun. Keduanya sedang berada di kamar mandi dengan Sungmin yang tengah berdiri di depan cermin dan mulai membasuh wajahnya agar lebih segar.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya namja berambut pirang bernama Sungmin tersebut. Dia tersenyum lebar kepada Kyuhyun tanpa merasa sedikitpun perasaan bersalah di wajahnya. Seakan semuanya biasa saja.

"Siapa namja itu? Siapa dia? Kau harus jadi milikku, Sungmin!" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan geram. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah, berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin yang hanya memandangnya biasa. Lee Sungmin, orang yang dia cintai dengan sepenuh hatinya berkencan dengan orang lain yang bahkan dia tidak kenal. Ini membuatnya sangat marah dan cemburu, tentu saja.

"Bukankah kau belum bisa memenuhi keinginanku, Kyuhyun. Hanya Siwon yang saat ini aku butuhkan, bukan kau." Ucap Sungmin. Dia melingkari lengannya kanannya pada leher Kyuhyun, menarik dengan pelan agar Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya menunduk hingga dia dapat mencapai ketinggian yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, dia memandang lekat wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Dia tahu jika saat ini Kyuhyun sangat emosi, jelas saja. Namun Sungmin tidak bisa berbuat apapun, dia memang tidak menaruh hatinya pada Kyuhyun dari awal. Dia hanya menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai adik yang sangat dekat dengannya. Tidak lebih, lagi pula dia memiliki Siwon, seorang namja yang sangat mempertahikan dirinya dan dia sangat membutuhkan namja itu ketibang Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau urus saja pasanganmu itu, Kyuhyun-ah. Sebelum dia salah paham." Ujar Sungmin sambil melirik ke arah belakang Kyuhyun. Di sana berdiri seorang namja manis yang juga berambut pirang, Leeteuk. Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun memandang ke arah belakang. Iris matanya terbelalak saat melihat Leeteuk berdiri kaku di belakangnya, dia bisa melihat iris mata Teukie yang tidak fokus antara kaget dan spontan membuat tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Kyuhyun merasa sedikit bersalah pada namja itu. Namun jelas saja rasa simpati itu langsung dia hilangkan karena walau bagaimanapun yang dia cintai itu Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun?" Suara Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun entah kenapa malah menjauhkan dirinya dari Sungmin, seakan-akan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Bahkan dia tidak sadar jika dia malah mendekati Teukie dan membawa pemuda itu dalam pelukannya, entah kenapa dia merasa menjadi posesif saat ini, entah kenapa dengan dirinya dia sendiri tidak tahu, tapi dia tahu satu hal, dia memiliki perhatian lebih kepada Teukie, ya walau dia sendiri juga meragukan semua itu.

**# # #**

Perjalanan pulang begitu sunyi dalam mobil milik Kyuhyun. Leeteuk hanya diam sejak tadi begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Di antara keduanya tidak ada satupun yang ingin membuka suara walau hanya sepatah dua patah kata.

'Siapa namja itu? Kenapa dia bersama dengan Sungmin?' Yang ada di dalam pikiran Kyuhyun kali ini hanya Sungmin. Sungmin, dan Sungmin saja.

'Aku tidak pernah melihat Sungmin dengan namja itu sebelumnya!' Dan betapa naifnya Kyuhyun karena dia berpikir hal seperti itu.

'Kalau namja itu macam-macam, aku aku bunuh dia.' Pemikiran Kyuhyun semakin kacau, dia menggenggam setir dengan begitu erat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih.

'Lihat saja, siapa namanya? Siwo-'

Pemikiran Kyuhyun terputus saat dia merasakan bahunya menjadi berat. Dia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan jika kepala Leeteuk terjatuh ke bahunya, jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat saat dia menatap langsung wajah Teukie, ternyata Teukie memang sangat manis lagi cantik, yeoja saja bahkan kalah dengan namja ini. Dengan tangan kirinya, Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambut Leeteuk, dia merasa jika akan merasa tenang jika dia melakukan hal itu. Dan benarlah, dia merasa tenang, merasa aman dan merasa pikirannya kembali jernih. Dia tersenyum dengan lembut, dia merasa damai jika berada di dekat Teukie, memang Teukie tidak bisa menggantikan Sungmin untuk dirinya, namun dia merasa jika hanya Teukie yang mampu menjinakkan dirinya jika dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Namun dia juga harus sadar, cepat atau lambat dia akan meninggalkan Teukie untuk mendapatkan Sungmin. Mengorbankan Teukie untuk bersama Sungmin. Dia sudah memilih jalan ini, dia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Tapi, apakah benar seperti itu, Kyuhyun?

**# # #**

* * *

Yah, mengeluarkan fic kedua ... :D

sebenarnya ini fic lama pas selingan ngetik FATE.

Mohon dibaca dan beri review ... :)


	2. Chapter 2

**ACTOR**

"**Sauriva Angelast"**

**Disclaimer** : SUJU adalah milik Tuhan, Elfs dan diri mereka sendiri…. Hehehehe

**Warning** : AU, OOC, Alur mungkin sulit dimengerti, banyak typo(s) dan miss typo(s). Saya membuat banyak sekali perbedaan. Hehehe… Ini Yaoi! BXB! BOY'S LOVE! Sehingga yang tidak suka, sudah saya peringatkan dan segera menekan tombol back.

**Don't like don't read …**

**Summary **: Sosoknya bagai seorang Dewa dalam hidupku. Namun pada kenyataannya dewa itu justru mempermainkan aku, aku hilang arah, aku jatuh dalam kegelapan, aku hilang dalam lautan keputusasaan. Aku merasa tidak sanggup memandang wajah sang malaikat, tapi entah kenapa genggamannya hangat, menarikku pada sebuah cahaya baru. Tapi bagiku, dewaku itu sangat penting, seperti apapun dia mempermainkan aku, aku tidak bisa membencinya. Aku masih mengharapkannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

**Rate** : T

**HAPPY READING ^^**

* * *

Pagi itu matahari bersinar dengan terang dan benderang, menandakan jika hari semakin siang dan mencoba mengingatkan jika waktu untuk beraktivitas sudah tiba. Pada sebauh kamar bernuansa putih seorang namja baru saja mengerang tanda dirinya sudah bangun dari alam mimpi yang sangat memabukkan.

Iris matanya yang berwarna coklat madu memandang sekitarnya dengan tenang sebelum sirat terkejut langsung tersirat dari kedua iris mata tersebut. Dengan gerakan cepat dia bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ini bukan kamarnya. Lalu? Kamar siapa ini? Kamar Kyuhyun, ulang Teukie dalam kepalanya karena melihat foto Kyuhyun yang berada di dinding kamar. Tidak lama kmudian, iris matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah figura Kyuhyun versi lebih muda dengan seorang namja berambut pirang yang sangat mirip dengan yang mereka temui kemarin. Pantas saja, pikir Leeteuk. Mungkin namja berambut pirang kemarin adalah namjachingu Kyuhyun. Dia terlalu larut ke dalam pemikiran sendiri hingga tidak sadar apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan tadi, dia bahkan melupakan kekagetan dirinya.

"Sudah bangun?"

Sebuah suara baritone terdengar dari belakang. Dengan gerakan pelan Leeteuk menoleh, wajahnya memerah saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun hanya berbalutkan handuk putih sepinggang, dada bidangnya terekspos dengan jelas, Leeteuk baru sadar jika baju yang dia kenakan hanya berupa piyama kebesaran yang pastinya adalah milik Kyuhyun, dan lagi wajahnya semakin memerah, dia membayangkan hal yang sangat memalukan.

"Kau sudah bangun? Sedang apa?" Iris mata Kyuhyun berkilat saat melihat sebuah figura yang berada di tangan Teukie, dia dengan cepat mengambil figura tersebut dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Meski bagaimanapun dia masih sangat marah pada Sungmin.

"Jangan kasar, Kyuhyun-ah!" Dan Buk! Leeteuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun lumayan keras hingga pemilik rambut sehitam malam tersebut mengerang pelan lalu menatap Teukie dengan tatapan sangat tidak suka. Dia berusaha menghentikan gerakan Teukie yang kembali mengambil figura tersebut dari tempat sampah, namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat air mata Leeteuk yang merembes keluar. Dia terpana untuk beberapa saat.

"Dia pasti sangat penting untukmu, jadi jangan hanya karena amarah kau malah membuat hal yang berharga itu tak berarti lagi." Ujar Leeteuk, dia meletakkan kembali figura itu di samping meja tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Kenapa kau menangis!?" Seakan didorong oleh rasa simpati yang berlebihan, Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Teukie. Entah kenapa dia merasakan sebuah getaran aneh di hatinya saat melihat namja cantik ini menangis.

"Entahlah, kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sangat penting untukku, tapi karena kesalahanku dia hilang." Ucap Teukie dengan tubuh yang bergetar, dia memang masih selalu dihantui oleh masa lalunya yang lumayan kelam untuk diingat.

"Sttt, baiklah. Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, lalu pakaialah pakaian seragamku yang berada di lemari. Kau tidak ingin terlambat, bukan?" Ucap Kyuhyun setengah menyeringai. Dengan ibu jarinya dia menunjuk sebuah jam dinding yang berada di ruangan itu.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Leeteuk langsung berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi, menyalakan shower dan acara menggosok badanpun dimulai. Di luar kamar mandi, Kyuhyun terdiam, dia memandang figura dirinya dengan Sungmin sambil mendecak kecil, apa yang dikatakan oleh Leeteuk memang benar. Kemana Kyuhyun yang selalu tenang? Kini dirinya seperti anak-anak yang tidak diberi permen. Lalu iris matanya yang sehitam malam memandang pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup, iris matanya itu memancarkan sebuah rasa simpati kepada Teukie.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat perasaan bernama simpati itu mendatanginya. Dia tidak butuh rasa simpati ini. Dia tidak butuh segala hal yang menghangatkan dari Teukie, yang dia butuhkan hanya Sungmin, ya, dia sadar dan sepenuhnya tahu jika yang paling dia butuhkan untuk hidup adalah Sungmin. Dia tidak butuh yang lain. Dia tidak butuh Leeteuk. Seketika iris matanya yang hitam itu menggelap, pikiran jahat mulai berkeliaran di otaknya yang jenius, meski bagaimanapun ini adalah yang terakhir. Teukie adalah targetnya yang terakhir, lalu dia akan mendapatkan Sungmin. Biarlah saat ini Sungmin bersama dengan namja lain, namun jika dia sudah memenuhi syarat dari Sungmin, maka dia akan memiliki hak untuk memiliki Sungmin, dia akan menyingkirkan namja yang menghalanginya itu, tidak peduli apapun lagi.

**# # #**

"Menikmati perjalanmu, eh? Teukie?" Ucap seorang namja berambut hitam dengan tawa yang merdu dari bibirnya, iris matanya yang meneduhkan memandang temannya yang saat ini duduk tak bergerak dari kursi. Sedikit banyak dia cemas dengan temannya tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu, Sungie?" Tanya Leeteuk, dia menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kanan sambil menoleh ke arah Yesung yang berada di sampingnya. Dia tahu jika temannya ini pastilah sangat khawatir akan dirinya.

"Tadi aku melihatmu datang bersama dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Yesung lagi, dia menatap tajam wajah Teukie, dia tahu siapa Kyuhyun, ya walaupun selama ini dia cuek dan hanya memandang sebelah mata pada namja bermarga Cho itu, namun saat ini sahabatnya malah berurusan dengan namja itu. Awalnya dia memang senang menggoda Teukie, tapi lama kelamaan dia merasakan firasat yang buruk jika melihat Teukie bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Kau tidak usah cemas, Sungie. Aku baik-baik saja. Bukankah yang paling tahu hal itu adalah kau?" Canda Leeteuk dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibirnya hingga menampilkan lesung pipi di sebelah kiri. Manis, tentu saja.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Teukie. Kau tahu aku hanya cemas. Aku masih trauma deng-"

Telunjuk ramping Teukie mendarat di bibir Yesung, membuat namja tampan tersebut menghentikan ucapannya dengan segera, iris mata keduanya bertemu pandang saling mendalami satu sama lain. Ya, mereka berdua memang sahabat sejati. Mereka berdua tahu masalah masing-masing dan saling mengerti.

"Tenang, Sungie. Aku jamin, hal seperti itu tidak terjadi padaku juga. Dan lagi aku aka-"

Balas, kini malah telunjuk Yesung yang mendarat di bibir Teukie, menghentikan ucapan namja berambut pirang kecoklatan tersebut. Keduanya kembali saling tatap hingga sebuah tawa lepas pecah dari keduanya.

Lain Leeteuk, maka lain pula dengan Kyuhyun. Namja bersurai hitam tersebut berjalan di sebuah lorong yang berada di bangunan super besar yang berisi puluhan apartement. Dia sengaja membolos dari sekolah tentu saja setelah mengantar Teukie, hanya untuk mendatangi Sungmin. Dia membutuhkan kepastian, dia menginginkan Sungmin. Dan di sinilah Kyuhyun berada. Di depan pintu apartement milik Sungmin, tangannya siap menekan bel sebelum sebuah suara membuat gerakannya terhenti.

'Siwon-ah, kau sudah makan?' Suara Sungmin langsung mendarat di indera pendengaran Kyuhyun. Alis Kyuhyun mengerut. Rahangnya mengeras.

'Hn. Kau membuat apa?' Suara namja lain yang Kyuhyun yakini bernama Siwon tersebut menyahut dengan nada datar namun entah kenapa terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Kyuhyun.

BRAKK!

Tidak membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir lama, Kyuhyun sudah mendobrak pintu apartement Sungmin. Dia menatap nyalang pada Siwon yang terlihat sangat mesra dengan Sungmin. Tangan Siwon yang melingkar di pinggang Sungmin lalu tangan Sungmin yang melingkar di leher Siwon, wajah mereka sangat dekat dan itu jelas membuat Kyuhyun menggeram.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kyuhyun!?"

Dengan kalap pemuda bermarga Cho tersebut menerjang kepada Siwon, membuat namja tegap tersebut kaget bukan main. Sadar atau tidak, Kyuhyun langsung mengepalkan tinjunya dan melepaskannya ke arah wajah tampan milik Siwon. Satu kali, tidak, berkali-kali hingga tangannya dihentikan oleh namja tegap dan berisi tersebut.

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan tubuhnya terlambung ke belakang saat lutut Siwon menekan perutnya dan tenaga namja itu memang lebih besar daripada Kyuhyun. Kini Siwon yang berada di posisi memimpin, dia balas meninju wajah Kyuhyun berulang-ulang. Wajah Siwon merah padam menahan marah, dia kesal itu wajar karena tiba-tiba dirinya diserang seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, heh? Siapa kau!?" Bentak Siwon tidak terima, dia memandang tajam iris hitam milik Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatap tajam dirinya.

Bukan menjawab pertanyaan dari Siwon, Kyuhyun malah bungkam dan menjawabnya dengan tendangan kakinya ke perut Siwon hingga tubuh Siwon terlontar ke belakang, iris mata Kyuhyun menggelap, bisa dilihat jika dia tengah kesetanan saat ini. Dia berdiri dan langsung menarik kerah baju Siwon, kembali menatap wajah Siwon dengan sangat garang, tangannya mengepal, tinjunya bisa jatuh kapan saja pada wajah Siwon, namun namja tegap beriris mata kecoklatan itu tidak gentar, malahan namja itu tersenyum mengejek lalu meremas tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di kerah bajunya.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa kau, tapi aku tidak suka caramu yang seperti anak-anak ini." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Siwon langsung mendorong bahu Kyuhyun hingga cengkraman Kyuhyun terlepas.

"Aku sangat tidak suka perilakumu yang bar-bar ini! Sebenarnya siapa kau?" Ucap Siwon dengan nada yang tinggi, dia memutar tubuhnya dan menyelinapkan tangannnya di bahu Kyuhyun, menarik tangan kiri namja itu lalu memelintirnya ke belakang, mengunci gerakan Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang kekar.

Namun rupanya Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, entah dapat energi dari mana, Kyuhyun berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari tangan Siwon yang tadinya mengunci gerakannya, dengan keras dia menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga bebas sepenuhnya. Siwon yang melihat itu terkejut, dari mana namja itu mendapatkan kekuatannya? Sungguh agresif.

Balas. Kyuhyun mencengkram bahu Siwon dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya mengepalkan sebuah tinju dan siap untuk mendarat di wajah bahkan tubuh Siwon kapan saja. Iris matanya berawan, dengan kilat merah yang sangat mengerikan, menandakan jika dia tengah gelap mata dan kalap, hanya ada kemarahan dan sesuatu yang membuat Siwon tidak bisa bergerak.

"Hentikan, Kyuhyun-ah!"

Tinju Kyuhyun hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Siwon terhenti karena sebuah suara dari seorang namja yang sejak tadi keberadaannya sempat dilupakan oleh mereka berdua, Lee Sungmin.

Iris mata Kyuhyun meredup dan kembali normal, nafasnya terengah-engah tanda lelah. Dengan cepat dia menatap Sungmin, iris matanya terbelalak saat melihat raut marah Sungmin di sana.

"Kau milikku, Sungmin! Saat ini dan selamanya! Dan namja ini tidak berhak memilikimu!" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan tegas, dia menunjuk kepada Siwon yang sudah berdiri di samping Sungmin.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara," Ucap Siwon dengan senyuman mengejek. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun kembali menyerang Siwon, hanya saja saat melihat kepada Sungmin pandangannya melembut.

"Kyuhyun-ah… Kau sangat keterlaluan. Bukankah sudah aku bilang? Aku bahkan tidak peduli padamu, aku sama sekali tidak ingin menjalin hubungan denganmu, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik, tidak lebih. Bukankah kemarin malam sudah aku katakan dengan sangat jelas padamu?" Ucap Sungmin dengan dingin, dia melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan sinis.

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau pinta! Satu orang lagi dan selesai sudah semua tantanganmu dan seharusnya kau sudah siap menjadi milikku!" Keras kepala, Kyuhyun balas berteriak. Tangannya mengepal dengan rahang yang mengeras, dia tidak terima.

"Sebagai tambahan jika hatiku tidak berlabuh ke lain orang, aku bukan seorang namja yang sabar Kyuhyun-ah. Kau seharusnya tahu itu. Di saat kau bersenang-senang di luar sana, Siwon sudah berhasil merebut hatiku. Dan saat itu kau gagal…" Sahut Sungmin, tanpa perasaan dia berbalik beberapa detik, lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sinis, dia jengah, tentu saja. Kyuhyun memang sangat keras kepala, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana pikiran Kyuhyun. Sudah sangat jelas jika dirinya tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada Kyuhyun, namun namja itu selalu mencari kesempatan. Padahal Sungmin hanya main-main saat mengatakan tantangan itu, dia yakin Kyuhyun yang memiliki hati lembut tidak mungkin tega dan sanggup menyetujui permintaannya, ruapanya dia salah. Kyuhyun sudah berubah menjadi monster, dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Yang dia inginkan hanya Siwon.

"Sungmin…"

"Aku hanya main-main memberimu tantangan itu. Aku hanya main-main bahwa aku ingin menjadi milikmu. Aku hanya main-main dengan hatimu, Kyuhyun-ah… Kyuhyun, kau bukan namja yang bisa memiliki hatiku." Dingin, menusuk dan menjatuhkan adalah hal pertama yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun saat perkataan itu melontar dari mulut orang yang paling dia cintai. Dunianya menjadi gelap kini. Dengan bergetar dia mundur beberapa langkah, pandangan matanya nanar dan tidak fokus lagi.

"Jangan katakan itu!" Teriak Kyuhyun, dia menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, kepalanya menggeleng dengan kuat, keringat tampak bermain di wajahnya yang rupawan walau kini sudah tampak pucat.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu… Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagi adikku." Ucap Sungmin lagi, dia menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun yang tersungkur, dia memang harus tegas, dia tidak ingin salah lagi.

"Jangan katakan itu…" Ulang Kyuhyun, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih halus dan terkesan pasrah, dia tetap menggeleng dan menutup telinganya.

"Kau bukan seseorang yang akan mendapatkan diriku, Kyuhyun. Kau bukan orang yang aku cintai…" Tak peduli sedikitpun, Sungmin masih mengatakan apa yang ingin dia utarakan dan hal yang tidak ingin Kyuhyun dengar.

"Kubilang berhenti…"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu, satu-satunya namja yang aku cintai itu hanyalah Siwon!"

"CUKUP!" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan sangat keras, dia menatap tajam kepada Siwon yang juga menatap tajam pada dirinya. Lalu dia menatap lembut pada Sungmin, berharap jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin hanyalah candaan belaka. Namun semua itu hanya tinggal harapan saat melihat pandangan Sungmin yang serius dan tak ada keraguan sama sekali.

"Pulanglah, Kyuhyun-ah…" Ucap Sungmin, dia menjauhi Kyuhyun menuju bilik lain yang berada di apartemen itu, Siwon juga mengikuti di belakang Sungmin, meninggalkan kyuhyun tersungkur seorang diri.

BRAKKK!

Suara benda yang dilempar membuat suasana yang semula sepi kini pecah sudah, kamar yang semula rapi kini tidak ubahnya seperti kapal pecah, buku-buku yang berserakan, sebagian buku tertutup dan sebagian lagi terbuka sembarang, bahkan ada lembarannya yang lepas dari jilidnya, barang-barang seperti meja, kursi, sprei, selimut, bantal, guling, dan lainnya juga ikut berserakan, ada pecahan-pecahan pigura memenuhi sisi kamar dekat tempat tidur.

"SIAL!" Teriak namja bersurai hitam pekat tersebut dengan suara yang teramat keras, tangannya melempar sebuah album besar ke luar jendela apartemen, dia marah, sangat.

Dia tidak peduli jika foto-foto kenangannya bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai berserakan di jalanan, dia tidak peduli jika suatu saat hujan akan melunturkan warna foto tersebut, dia sama sekali tidak peduli… atau lebih tepatnya dia mencoba untuk tidak lagi peduli. Cintanya itu murni, apa yang dia rasakan untuk Sungmin itu sungguhan, dia memang sangat mencintai namja itu.

Namun apa yang dia dapat? Semuanya semu, hal yang paling dia idam-idamkan ternyata seperti inilah hasilnya? Hal yang paling dia harapkan ternyata tidak ubahnya seperti harapan semua dan imaji yang tidak akan pernah terwujud. Jadi selama ini apa yang dia lakukan? Sia-sia, kah? Dia yang menghancurkan orang lain dengan hati besi, dia yang meredupkan cahaya orang lain dengan tangan besi, dia yang selama ini mengikuti jalan gelap, rupanya sia-sia? Marah, sangat. Kesal, sudah pasti. Benci? Benci pada dirinya, jelas. Benci pada Sungmin? Entahlah, dia tidak bisa membenci namja bersurai pirang terebut. Tidak akan bisa, karena semua itu sudah kalah dengan cintanya.

Tangannya siap melempar satu album besar lagi, kali ini album yang lebih tebal dan terlihat lumayan mewah, tangan Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar saat akan melempar album tersebut. Namun semua itu hanya sebentar, tangannya sudah siap kembali melempar album tersebut.

_ 'Dia pasti sangat penting untukmu, jadi jangan hanya karena amarah kau malah membuat hal yang berharga itu tak berarti lagi.'_

Gerakan Kyuhyun terhenti, padahal sisi album sudah menyentuh biding jendela, sudah siap terjun bebas seperti album yang pertama. Dengan ragu, tangan Kyuhyun kembali menarik album tersebut, tidak jadi melemparnya.

"Sial, kenapa di saat seperti ini perkataanmu…" Lirih, dengan lirih Kyuhyun mletakkan kembali album tersebut di sisi tubuhnya, lututnya menekuk, dia lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada lutut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana untuk sejenak.

Dengan gerakan lambat, Kyuhyun melihat ke arah jam dinding kamarnya, sudah pukul 10 malam, dia tidak ingat sejak kapan dia berada di kamarnya dan mengamuk, dia bahkan lupa untuk kembali ke sekolah dan langsung mengurung diri di kamarnya. Dia memperhatikan ruangannya yang sudah sangat berantakan akibat ulahnya. Dengan merintih sedikit, dia berdiri, mengambil kunci apartemen lalu pergi, dia membiarkan dirinya tanpa mantel dan baju hangat, dia tidak peduli, bairlah dingin ini membekukan tulangnya dan memadamkan api yang bergolak dalam hatinya.

Namja bersurai hitam gelap tersebut duduk pada sebuah bangku taman, seorang diri. Pengunjung tamanpun sudah jarang sekali, pejalan kaki banyak yang melewati taman tersebut namun hanya sekedar lewat, menghiraukan keberadaan namja yang duduk diam di salah satu bangku taman.

'Aku dan Sungmin. Aku mencintai namja itu, tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyukaiku…' Lirih, segala penyesalan timbul dalam benaknya yang paling dalam.

'Andai aku lebih melihat realita, pasti ini tidak akan terjadi…' Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, dan itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun, andai dia tidak mengenal Sungmin, andai dia tidak jatuh hati pada namja itu, andai dan andai, namun apa mau dikata, semua sudah terlambat.

Lagi. Dengan tiba-tiba dia melihat bayangan Teukie dalam benaknya, namja cantik yang memang lebih manis dan lebih cantik dari Sungmin, namja yang beberapa waktu ini harus dia akui bisa sedikit membuat hatinya menghangat. Andai Teukie ada di sini, ada bersamanya, dia akan merasa bebannya sedikit hilang. Andai saja dan akan tetap menjadi andai… tidak mungkin-

"Kyuhyunnie?" Sebuah suara lembut dan merdu datang ke telinganya, Kyuhyun merasa itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi jika dia tidak merasakan sensasi hangat menerpa wajahnya.

"Te…Teukie…?" Kaget? Tentu saja, dia bahkan merasa bahwa dirinya masih bermimpi jika kini senyuman namja itu tampil di hadapannya.

"Ne, sedang apa kau di sini? Lihat! Bibirmu sampai membiru…" Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat sebuah mantel menyelimuti bahunya, membuatnya merasakan kehangatan.

Kesunyian tiba-tiba tercipta, keduanya tidak ada yang ingin buka suara walau hanya sepatah dua patah kata. Mereka berdua membiarkan kesunyian itu menguasai. Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk sedangkan Teukie yang mentap ke arah depan, tidak saling tatap dan sibuk dengan pemikiran sendiri-sendiri.

"Teukie… Kau pernah mencintai orang dengan teramat sangat hingga kau rela melakukan apa saja untuknya?" Suara Kyuhyun yang lirih memecah keheningan itu, pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu membuat alis Leeteuk mengerut untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia tersenyum dengan sangat lembut sambil menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk.

"Tentu saja aku pernah," Sahut Leeteuk, dia menyatukan kedua tangannya dan mengepalkannya di depan tubuh, kakinya melipat ala angka empat, iris matanya beralih memandang langit malam yang penuh bintang.

"Tapi…ternyata dia hanya main-main denganmu, dia menyakiti hatimu yang sudah terlalu banyak berharap. Apakah kau menyesal telah mencintainya?" Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada yang semakin lirih apalagi di kalimatnya yang terakhir, terlihat sekali jika dia berbicara dari hatinya yang terdalam.

"…Tidak…Aku tidak akan menyesal telah mencintainya." Perkataan Teukie tersebut membuat kepala Kyuhyun terangkat dan langsung menatap ke arah namja cantik tersebut. Di matanya tersirat pertanyaan 'mengapa?' meski bibirnya terkatup dengan sangat rapat.

"Walau aku tidak pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, tapi aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang disayang," Ujar Teukie sambil menatap kepada Kyuhyun, dia membuka kedua kakinya, lalu meletakkan tangannya yang mengepal di antara kakinya tersebut.

"Aku tidak menyesal karena telah mencinta seseorang, aku tidak akan membencinya meski suatu saat dia akan meninggalkanku, karena rasanya kenangan bersamanya itu sudah cukup bagiku. Mengajarkanku bagaimana rasanya cinta walau itu hanya sesaat dan tidak pernah mengajariku untuk membenci, karenanya aku tidak menyesal karena mencinta. Lagipula, mencintai seseorang itu tidaklah salah, suatu saat patah hati itu wajar dalam mencintai, di saat itu maka hatimu akan terbuka pada sesuatu yang baru. Kenanglah dan terus melangkah, karena cinta itu indah, Kyuhyun." Ungkap Teukie pada akhirnya dengan senyuman merekah, Kyuhyun dapat melihat sebuah luka pada senyum itu, hanya saja namja cantik itu tegar sekali, bisa bertahan dengan segala kondisi, pastilah kehidupannya sebelum ini rumit.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa sepuas itu saat mencintai seseorang, Teukie. Kau memang mudah mengatakan hal tersebut, tapi bagiku…bagiku…bagiku semuanya sangat sulit… bagiku…tak akan ada harapan lagi jika dia tak di sini….aku jatuh dalam kegelapan…aku sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi…" Perkataan Kyuhyun berbata-bata dengan suara yang bergetar, tubuhnya ikut bergetar diikuti oleh tangannya yang saling mendekap bersilangan dan mencengkram bahunya, bibirnya yang sudah tidak membiru lagi kini memerah karena digigit oleh giginya sendiri. Menyedihkan, kini sosok Kyuhyun sangat menyedihkan, berbeda sekali dengan sosoknya yang penuh kharisma seperti biasanya.

'Inikah sosok Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya? Begitu rapuh dan rentan dengan segala tekanan. Inikah… kau yang sesungguhnya, Kyuhyun?' Pikir Teukie dalam hatinya dan menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dengan iba, rasa simpati menguar dari iris matanya yang semanis almond.

"Aku…begitu mencintainya…aku rela masuk dalam kegelapan asal itu dia yang minta. Aku rela melakukan apapun asal bisa memilikinya. Aku…aku sangat mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku…tapi…dia berbeda…dia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku… dia mempermainkanku. Dia menghancurkan satu-satunya harapanku. Apakah aku salah jika aku membenci diriku dan menyesal karena mencintainya? Ini sangat sakit…" Ucap Kyuhyun, tangan kanannya mencengkram baju luar pada bagian dada kirinya, menandakan jika hatinya sangat sakit kini.

Iris mata Kyuhyun melebar saat dia merasa tangan yang begitu hangat menyusup dari lehernya, memeluk kepalanya hingga kepalanya bersandari pada dada bidang namja cantik yang sudah memeluknya. Dia dapat merasakan nafas Teukie di puncak kepalanya, dia dapat merasakan aroma tubuh Teukie yang memeluknya dengan begitu erat, dia juga dapat merasakan betapa hangatnya pelukan Teukie. Entah kenapa dia merasa tenang. Dia merasa aman, dia tidak sadar jika air matanya keluar sudah… Pertahannya sudah hancur dengan menganak sungainya air mata itu.

"Menangislah…Aku tidak keberatan menjadi dindingmu dan melindungi sakitmu itu. Asal kau puas dan kau bisa tenang kembali. Aku tahu bagaimana sulitnya untuk berhenti membenci dan mencoba untuk berhenti menyesal. Tapi ketahuilah, kau tidak sendirian. Kau memiliki harapan, kau tidak jatuh dalam kegelapan, Kyuhyun. Jika kau merasa sendirian, temui aku. Jika kau tidak memiliki harapan, aku akan menjadi harapanmu, jika kau jatuh dalam kegelapan, aku akan mengulurkan tanganku dan menarikmu kembali. Aku, aku tidak ingin kau jatuh!" Perkataan Teukie tersebut langsung menghangatkan hatinya. Dia balas memeluk namja bersurai pirang kecoklatan tersebut dengan sangat erat.

Leeteuk kembali diam saat dia merasa jika baju depannya basah oleh air mata Kyuhyun, dia tidak protes sedikitpun saat lengan Kyuhyun mencengkram punggungnya dengan sangat erat, dia tidak mengeluh saat bibir Kyuhyun mengucapkan nama 'Sungmin' berpuluh-puluh kali, Teukie tahu jika pastilah Sungmin memiliki arti yang penting untuk Kyuhyun, dan jika memang itu sangat penting maka Teukie akan menjadi dinding yang melindungi sakit Kyuhyun, biarlah dirinya yang melihat sisi lain Kyuhyun ini, dia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Waktu seakan berjalan dengan sangat lambat, keduanya bahkan tidak sadar jika sejak awal ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Hanya saja bibir orang itu menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian yang sadis. Berbahaya.

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Yah, entah kenapa ide untuk fic ini berkeliaran terus. Jadi fic ini dulu yang saya update baru kemudian FATE.

**Balasan review** :

**PenPenPradita** : Ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih udah review …

**TeukTeukTeukie** : Iya, cerita baru, tapi yah gitu, deh… selingan ngetik FATE sebenarnya tapi malah saya juga ikut jatuh cinta… itu KyuTeuk sebagai pembuka dan selanjutnya bisa tebak sendiri. Saya memang sengaja bikin karakter Teukie 'sedikit' misterius kok… ini udah lanjut dan Terima kasih udah review …

**Angelika Park** : Hehehe dasar Oennie… :D WonTeuk ya? Mungkin bisa saya pikirkan Oenni. Tapi saya sekarang fokus ke KyuTeuk dulu. Oennie, saya gak dapet feel'nya kalau Heechul masuk di tengah-tengah KyuTeuk. Gimana itu? T.T Kalau Yesung yang masuk sih saya bisa bikin… hihihih… #plakk! Ini udah lanjut Oennie, maaf ya gak bisa update kilat sengaja, pengen buat Oennie tambah tambah pensaran… Terima kasih udah review … :D

**Yunitaelf **: Iya ini udah lanjut dan Terima kasih udah review …

**Risna** : Hehe, terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut, Terima kasih udah review …

**Nisca31tm-emerald** : Iya, Nisca-ssi, ini ff baru lagi, terima kasih atas pujiannya dan juga Terima kasih udah review …

**Guest **: Iya, ini udah lanjut dan Terima kasih udah review …

**Narumi Kadaya** : Haha, terima kasih dan ini udah lanjut, Terima kasih udah review …

**TeukieLeeteukie Lope** : iya, ini udah lanjut … Terima kasih udah review …

**TeukiekyuuTeukieKyuu** : Iya, ini KyuTeuk, memang sengaja bikin kyu dark kok di awal, walau ujung-ujungnya saja bikin dia depresi kayak di chapter ini … Terima kasih udah review …

**Scelf **: Kurang panjang ya? Padahal saya yakin udah panjang lho. Hehehe, saya usahakan, deh ya biar lebih panjang dikit… KyuTeuk punya moment sendiri nanti ya, tunggu aja. Ini udah dimulai… Terima kasih udah review …


End file.
